


The Morning Ride

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had been warned about her</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Ride

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** The Morning Ride  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Word Count:** 499  
**Trope:** Bad Boy/Girl  
**Summary:** Merlin had been warned about her  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

They had all warned him but he wouldn’t listen. She was dangerous. She was no good for him. They all said the same things. He should have listened.

Merlin never listened to anyone when it came to matters of love. Correction matters of sex. 

That was what led to him being there in Morgana’s bed. He was tangled up in her limbs and her long dark hair. The bed covers were on the floor in a heap. They had done things to each other that he didn’t dare put into words. 

So when he looked at the sleeping woman next to him, he wondered how she could look so innocent all that. Merlin smiled as Morgana’s eyes opened and looked up at him. 

“So you are still here then.” Morgana said as she sat up. 

“It’s rude not to say goodbye.” Merlin said with a smirk.

Morgana pushed her hair back from her face. “Tell me Merlin. What did they say when you told them you were coming over last night?” 

“They said you were a bad girl.” Merlin took one of her curls and rolled it between his fingers. 

“Were they right?” Morgana said as she snatched her hair away from him. 

“Yes but you as so very good at it.” Merlin sat up and kissed her. “Very very good at being bad.” 

Morgana’s mood softened a little. “You’re no angel either. I’ve heard things about you too. Where did you learn that thing with your tongue?”

“In a barn in Ealdor.” Merlin laughed. “Where did you learn that thing with your tongue?”

“Gwaine’s sister.” Morgana laughed as merlin’s eyebrow shot up in surprise. She pushed him back down on the bed. She straddled him and put her hands on his chest. “What do you say to another go at it?”

Merlin looked up at her and grinned. “I think we both know the answer to that question and its pressing against your very lovely thigh.” 

“Cheeky.” Morgana said.

“Ha! You like me.” Merlin put his hands on her hips. “Say it Morgana. You like me.” 

Morgana shrugged. “I like some parts of you more than others.” 

“Which parts?” Merlin asked. 

In answer to his question Morgana grabbed a particular favorite part and made him gasp. “Well, there is this part. You don’t mind if I help myself do you?”

“No go right ahead.” Merlin squeaked as she took in his length. 

Morgana rode him hard and cried out as she came. Merlin went limp as soon as he released. 

Merlin smiled as she fell onto the bed beside him. “Enjoy the ride?”

“I always like a good morning ride and you do smell a lot better than my horse.” Morgana said. “Now go make me breakfast.” 

Merlin laughed. “Give me a minute and I will make you a feast.” 

“I think you and I are going to be great fun together.” Morgana patted him on the chest. "As much fun as my horse, at least."

Merlin sighed. 


End file.
